Issue 21
Issue 21 is the twenty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 4: The Heart's Desire. It was originally published on August 15, 2005. Plot Synopsis Dale and Tyreese are naturally excited about their discovery, when they gear Allen scream once more. This time, they rush to investigate. Allen is panicking while Rick tries to calm him down. Allen tells Rick to take care of his boys, but Rick tells him not to talk like that, as they'll think of something. Rick asks Axel to help him carry Allen out of the block. Soon enough, Dale and Tyreese arrive to help. Allen continues to panic, saying that he can feel the infection spreading up his leg. Rick tells him that's not how it works, before getting an idea. Once outside, they set Allen down on the floor, as the wounded man passes out. Rick wants to cut off his leg, as he thinks it's the only chance they got at stopping the infection from spreading. Tyreese protests, thinking that Rick will just torture a dying man. Despite this, Rick cuts Allen's leg off at the knee to save him from infection. Hershel then saves Allen's life by cutting a piece of Axel's hair and tying it to Allen's arteries to stop him from bleeding to death. Allen passes out once more and is carried into an empty cell to rest. Carl and Sophia look at the walkers at the fence while holding hands. Carl asks if Sophia is scared of them, but she claims she isn't anymore, and now just feels sorry for them because they look sad. They are interrupted by Allen being rushed into the cell block. Otis is praying in his cell before he too is interrupted by Allen being rushed in. Tyreese orders him to get some towels as well as soap and water, much to Otis' annoyance. Lori and Carol are talking when they Rick arrives and informs them that Allen was hurt. While Carol rushes to see him, Lori doesn't bother, as it's nothing she hasn't seen before. Carol arrives to see Allen weak form blood loss. He asks Andrea to take care of Ben and Billy, but she assures him he'll be fine. Andrea explains that Rick cut off Allen's foot because Allen was bit, shocking Carol. Carol asks where Tyreese is, and Dale informs her he went to the gym to "blow off some steam". Meanwhile, Tyreese is playing basketball when he is greeted by Michonne, who is impressed he plays so many sports. Ty reminds her he was terrible at football, but Michonne flirtatiously says she's sure he's good at a lot of things. Tyreese is stressed about the events that occurred that day, specifically about Rick and the look in his eyes when he cut off Allen's foot. Michonne stops him by seductively putting her finger on his lips, and tells him she knows what he needs. She proceeds to give him oral sex, which Carol witnesses through the gym window. After having sex in the security room, Maggie is ready for more, but Glenn asks her to snuggle instead, as they've been at it for hours, and Maggie obliges. After flirting for a bit, Glenn wonders if they should check in with the group, but Maggie rejects this idea. Later in the prison, Michonne is having a conversation with someone. Andrea greets Michonne and asks who she's talking to, as there's no one in her cell. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Allen *Ben *Billy *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Tyreese *Otis *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Patricia *Axel *Michonne Hawthorne Deaths *None Trivia *The survivors learn that a person who gets bit can be saved by amputating the infected area if they are quick enough. References Category:Media and Merchandise